starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Marxon
Marxon is a Security Protocol Program created in the original ENCOM server by kevin flynn and was moved over to the TRON system by flynn. After Flynns death, Sam and Quorra took over control of the system with Marxon and Tron used to monitor the sytem in their absence. After the Capasitis Virus was destroyed he was asked to help expand the system into the user world while Tron and the Users monitored the system. A remnant of the virus attacked and infected the local Grid Bug population which then resulted in the deaths of Tron, Sam and Quorra. He left the system in search of help and eventually the virus was eradicated. With human exploration taking them far from the earth the programs were free to explore the globe, take it over and enlarge their system to encompass the planet and soon the age of the Self Aware System Cycles began. Spolier Warning Following in the footsteps of their now almost ancient creators, Marxon lead an army of explorers into the depths of the galaxy. A few colonies were established, one of which was formed by Marxon on a planet, on which he found his armour. It was unknown what had happened to the users of his world to all but some including Marxon. While setting up a new colony on a seemingly uninhabited planet they were attacked by strange beings, which they would later find out were the Galactic Republic, and managed to fight them off for a time but were ultimately captured. Eventually they formed an alliance and, at the begining of Terra-Cycle 2, Marxon became the Central Administrator of the Computer Planet and this allowed him to join the Galactic Senate with his planet dubbed Sasorae meaning Self Aware System in Orbit of Aerth (Aerth being how the programs interpreted Earth in the human language). Marxon supplied his own military but was a strong supporter of Clone Troopers as the concept of 'An army of one man' was what he hoped to achieve with his world (Not Cloning, but Unity). He is often seen commanding the Sasoraen Flagship, a Ghost Code Class Assualt Carrier 'Frontier' named himself after his creator who wrote a book called 'The Digital Frontier' which was the inspiration for Human-Program Relations and ultimately the reasoning for The Programs of Sasorae joining the Republic. After participating in the Battle of Broken Ridge, a seperatist attack on a Sasoraen colony in the outer rim, he wittnessed the use of Jedi and the ways of the force and now hopes to one day learn such abilities but for now believes his training in the art of Sy Mon, an ancient style of fighting with identity discs, martial arts and par-kour, should keep him alive should such a situation arrise. He has only been known to have but one heir to the Sasorae Administration seat, a reprogramed B1 Battle Droid. He captured it from the battle of broken ridge after the programs victory, digitised it into the cyberspace world, re-molecularised and then finaly coded it with the incredible honour of the 'Soul Code'. It serves as a representative for his planet in the senate and often advises him in 'User Logic' (or translating Galactic Basic Standard into Binaprola aka Binary Protocol Language or 'Digitounge' in clone slang). The Battle Droid, Nicknamed Dodge (as a reference to the term Roger Dodger, as droids were often saying Roger), became an apprentice in the ways of Sy Mon and is still learning how to conrtrol his disc, several occasions Marxon reported missing limbs as a result of IDisc misfire. Marxon is currently on Sarosae gathering forces for use in the Republic Campaign against the CIS, and so far has created 4 Upriser Class Assualt Carriers carrying 12 fleets of Light Fighters, 4 squads of Recognisers, 5 Individual Light Jets, 32 Light Tank Units, 100 Light Cycles, 56 Light Runners and a total of 1000 troops on each ship making up the newly created Fire Wall Division. Marxon will lead this command fleet during the war, meeting up with the Republic Fleet soon, but for now must wait for more troops to be re-purposed and more vehicles to be generated. Spolier Ends Here